Jake & Tori Stories: Macy's Parade
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Takes place a few months after Jake & Tori Stories 2. Tori offers to take Jake and his crew to New York to see the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. There, Jake and Tori have a few... sweet moments.


**Greetings, my friends! Happy Thanksgiving! To celebrate this thankful holiday, here is a cute little oneshot. Another Jake & Tori story, that takes places about a few months after Jake & Tori Stories 2. Here, Tori and her family take Jake and his crew to New York to see the yearly Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. And let's just say... Jake and Tori have a few sweet moments... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own Skylar Moon, Ally Moon, and Ross Moon. **

Macy's Parade

"Tori! Hurry up, or we'll miss our plane!"

"I'm coming! Don't rush me."

Tori Vega- er, Tori Moon was still busy packing her suitcase when her husband, Ross called her. Right now, the Moon family was preparing for a trip to New York, to see the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Tori's daughters, Skylar and Ally have both always watched the parade on TV, and now they were able to see the parade in person for the first time.

As Tori finished packing and brought her suitcase downstairs, she heard her daughter, Skylar's voice. "Mom! Come quick! The boy who saved my life is here!"

_Boy that saved Skylar's life? _Tori asked. _Could it be...?_

The teen hurried downstairs to see what her mother was talking about. As soon as she got to the door... her heart stopped.

In front of her... was a boy... a boy whom she has known for a while... a boy who saved her life...and her daughters life... a boy who she loved.

"Jake..."

The boy smiled. "Ahoy, Tori."

Without warning, Tori grabbed Jake and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Jake! I'm so happy to see you!" She whispered. The pirate boy chuckled as he blushed. "Aw. So am I, Tori. Since it's almost Thanksgiving, we just had to see each other again."

_We? _Tori thought.

As if on cue, Jake's mateys, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully, had walked into the house. Tori smiled as she hugged all three of them. "Ahoy, guys. It's great to see you all again." She greeted. Izzy giggled. "Way hey. It's an honor to see you too, Tori."

"But where are you going?" Cubby asked.

That's when Skylar spoke up after hugging Jake, "We're going to New York. To see the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade."

"A parade on Thanksgiving?" Skully asked. "Sounds fun."

Ross smiled, "It sure is. It's an event they hold every Thanksgiving Day. They've been doing it for a while now."

"And we get to see it for the first time in person." Skylar exclaimed with happiness. Jake was glad to see Skylar so full of cheer and energy since a few months ago, because of an unfortunate event. But let's not talk about that right now. _Skylar is looking more like her mother everyday. _Jake thought as he asked an important question, "Hey... my mateys and I wanna see this parade... can we come with you?"

Skylar beamed. "YES! YES! Can they come with us, Mom and Dad? Please?"

Ross frowned a bit, "I don't know. We don't have enough plane tickets.

"Oh Ross." Tori said, "Who says they have to ride the plane when they can fly by pixie dust?"

_Well, of course. _Jake thought.

With that, the family and the pirate crew were off to New York. Jake and his crew flew in their trusty pirate ship, Bucky in the skies, while the family rode on a popular plane airline. It took a while, but it was worth it, for when they arrived to New York, the streets were already decorated with holiday lights and other things. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were amazed. They never have seen such huge buildings like this before. Well, maybe that one time they traveled to London, but that's another story.

The group walked through the streets to get to the location of the parade. As they did, Jake couldn't help but notices Tori's swollen stomach. He knew that she was pregnant and expecting a little boy in another two months, but he could tell that Skylar and Ally were eager to meet their new little brother anytime soon. They really couldn't wait.

"So girls, you ready for your little brother come?" Jake asked them. Skylar smiled. "More than you know."

"Yeah!" Ally exclaimed.

Tori chuckled. "I think I'm more excited than the girls. I'm ready to get this kid out of my stomach now."

"Only two more months." Ross told his wife.

Meanwhile...

It was almost time for the parade. The group had gotten a good place to see the parade. Ross had his video camera ready for filming and Tori had her pear pad ready for pictures. One of the reasons the family were here is because one of Tori's friends, Cat Valentine- er, Cat Shapiro was performing a hit song she was wrote by herself called, 'Spending Time with the one You Love'.

Jake and his crew were excited to know that Cat has made it so far in the singing business. Not that Tori didn't make it far either. But Tori was happy for her friend, no matter what.

"Mommy, when is the parade gonna start?" Ally asked.

"Very soon, honey." Tori responded.

"And when you see it, you're gonna be amazed." Ross told her as he held her. Jake then took another look at Tori. He had to admit that she looked rather pretty when she has a big belly. Who knows how beautiful she'll be when she's in the hospital holding her new son...?

"So uh... Tori... when are you expecting your next child?" Jake asked.

"Very soon, in February." Tori responded.

"Okay..."

Soon... it was time for the parade. The group watched as the many dancers, marching bands, parade floats, and singers passed by. As they did, Jake looked carefully. He and his crew had never seen such a huge parade before. This was certainly a spectacular event for them. "Yay hey, no way! I've never seen such a big parade." Izzy spoke up.

"Me neither. It's so huge." Cubby added.

Skylar nodded. "Yeah! And it's actually being shown on TV right now! See the camera!"

And the ten year old was right as a cameraman walked by them as they waved. That's when they saw a college marching band come by, playing a song by the popular band, Big Time Rush. Skylar squealed in excitement. "Oh! 'Music Sounds Better with U' is my favorite."

"It sure is..." Tori added.

"Hey!" Ross started to point to his left. "I think I see Cat coming."

And he was right, as the bubbly redhead was standing on a flower themed float, holding a microphone and feeling proud as she began to sing.

_**It's not everyday**_

_**You see your whole family...**_

_**Spending time together, me and you**_

_**It's Thanksgiving Day...**_

_**A time for thanking**_

_**Your family for all that they do...**_

Already this was a sweet and wonderful in Jake's opinion. He had to say, he was impressed. Cat's singing voice has improved over the years... not that Tori's hasn't. Without thinking, the pirate boy felt his hand touching Tori's. _This feels... like a dream come true- what am I thinking? _

Tori felt Jake holding her hand as she tried to hide her blushing. _He's still so handsome- what am I thinking?_

The two broke away as they looked away. Jake, right now, knew he had to tell Tori something... but what would she think of it? _Get your guts together and just say it, Jake! Just... freaking... say it._

"Tori..." Jake started. The woman turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, Jake..."

"I... I... well, the reason I came here to see you was because... I missed you... and Skylar. I wanted to check on her to see if the both of you were okay since that

Tori gasped lightly... and then smiled. "Aw, Jake. I'm gonna admit it. I missed you too. It's been so long since we've seen each other, that I longed to just see you again."

Jake couldn't hide blushing anymore. "I feel the same way... I love you, Tori."

"I love you too, Jake." Tori replied.

The others had witness the whole moment and smiled. That's when Ross spoke up. "Hey, kid. Don't starting falling in love with my wife again." He warned. Jake chuckled. "Relax, I won't. But I still love her."

With that, the group continued to watch the parade, as Cat continued to sing.

_**It's always to be thankful...**_

_**For the ones you love...**_

Hearing those lyrics, Tori had something she wanted to say to Jake. "Jake... I'm thankful that you came."

Jake grinned. "And I'm thankful that I'm here to see you as well."

"And I'm thankful to have a mom like you... and a protector like you..." Skylar spoke up to both of them.

"And I'm thankful that we're all together as a family and spending time together." Ross added.

"Thankful for family..." Ally squeaked.

"Cubby, Skully, and I are thankful that we got to see you guy again." Izzy also added.

Jake and Tori smiled at their friends and family, and then at each other. Without thinking, the two leaned in until their lips pressed against one another. They suddenly broke away and blushed.

"Sorry about that, Victoria."

"Me too, Jacobs."

If there was one thing these two had on their mind, is that they were having a wonderful Thanksgiving.

**Aw. Wasn't that short and sweet? If you were wondering where Peter Pan was, well, let's just say he's still off exploring lands beyond the Never Seas. Well, I hope you enjoyed this Thanksgiving story. And soon get ready for my Christmas story coming real soon! I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


End file.
